Treachery
by XxDawnfirexX
Summary: SPOILERS FOR "FOREST OF SECRETS"! Every wonder how Brokenstar killed Raggedstar? Ever wonder what happened to ShadowClan? The answers are here. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this is my first fan-fiction! Hope you like it! It was originally a one-shot, but it was 10 pages on Word. So I broke it up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Obviously, I'm not Erin Hunter. So therefore, I don't own Warriors. Sadly.

Also, thanks to MushroomT, StarClan's Nightmare, and Gingerstar14 for reviewing and pointing out things I never would have noticed.

* * *

_Last Moon of Leaf-Fall_

_Moon phase: Waning crescent_

"Rogues! At Carrionplace! Rogues!" The cry echoed throughout the camp as Brokentail came charging in, Tallpaw and Blackfoot following right behind.

"Brokentail!" meowed Raggedstar. "Son, what's wrong?" Brokentail skidded to a halt before his father.

"Rogues! There are rogues at Carrionplace! They are going to attack our camp! Tallpaw and Blackfoot saw them, right?"

Tallpaw and Blackfoot looked at each other, confused. "Well, we didn't see them. We just smelled them…"

"And heard them plotting!" yowled Brokentail. "They are here and will attack our camp! We must stop them!"

Raggedstar looked a little taken aback, but he couldn't turn away from a potentially serious rogue attack.

"We are still weak from the last attack. We cannot risk anymore lives."

Yellowfang the medicine cat padded up to the cats in the middle of the clearing. "Stonefeather died only a moon ago. Our warriors are still recovering. Supplies are running low. Brokentail, don't you think that it's a bit risky sending out half healed warriors on an unnecessary mission?"

"Half healed?!" yowled Brokentail. "Unnecessary mission?! What kind of a medicine cat are you?! Do you call yourself ShadowClan?! We are brave warriors and will not stoop to some crowfood rogues! Father!" Brokentail rushed to Raggedstar. "Let me send out a patrol! For the sake of the clan!"

Raggedstar looked from Brokentail and the warriors gathered behind him to Yellowfang and her apprentice Runningpaw. "You're the deputy. You make the call."

Brokentail looked triumphant. "Tallpaw, Russetfur and Blackfoot, come with me! And… I need one more cat." No cat responded. "Well?"

"If there is no other fit cat, then I will go."

Raggedstar stepped into the circle of warriors. "The patrol is complete."

"No! _No!_ NO!" hissed Yellowfang. "You are our leader! What will happen if these rogues are real danger to the clan? Who will protect us then?"

"Then my son will be a leader just as fine."

There was something besides anger in Yellowfang's eyes, but it faded and she whipped around. "Full grown warriors have the sense of newborn kits," she said to Runningpaw as they walked toward the medicine cat den.

"Follow me!" yowled Brokentail, letting out a battle cry. "ShadowClan will not fall to rogues!" And with that, Brokentail charged out of the camp, the rest of his patrol following him.

When they reached Carrionplace, Brokentail turned to face the patrol. "Tallpaw, Russetfur, and Blackfoot, you take the backside around the marsh. Raggedstar and I will go toward Carrionplace."

Blackfoot looked uncertain. "Are you sure? You don't think that I should come with you and Raggedstar? You know, just for extra protection." Every cat knew well that Blackfoot was constantly waiting for Brokentail to resign so that he could become deputy. But Raggedstar would not be moved.

"Are you questioning authority?" he spat. "He is your deputy, is he not? If you want a high position, you will listen to those in charge!"

Blackfoot turned immediately and charged into the ferns with Tallpaw following after. Russetfur reluctantly followed them, leaving Raggedstar and Brokentail standing together in the clearing.

"Come on Father," he whispered. "I think they might be around here."

Raggedstar smiled at his son. "You saw them. I trust you." He followed Brokentail around to the back of Carrionplace. They struggled through a thicket of brambles that had grown on the backside of Carrionplace. Then Raggedstar turned around, confused.

"Well son, where are the rogues?"

Brokentail turned around too, a look of pure innocence on his face. "You don't know?

"No, Brokentail. You found them. You tell…"

All of a sudden, Brokentail leapt onto Raggedstar's back, pinning him to the ground.

"Don't you see _Father_?" Brokentail sneered. "There are no rogues. Only me."

"I-I-I don't understand…"

"It just shows how mousebrained you are you old fool! Your time of leadership is over! It's time for me to take charge of things around here!"

"You can't just show up and expect to take all nine of my lives at once, do you," sneered Raggedstar. "I am older and more powerful than you and have more lives than you! Even though you're my son!"

"Oh, I can try… and I will win!" snarled Brokentail. "Brokenstar, it has a nice ring to it."

And Brokentail swiftly clamped down on Raggedstar's throat, feeling the blood gushing out of it. "Good bye, you fool."

Raggedstar body lay still, but he rose again and faced his son. "You forgot my lives. I have more than you and it will get harder and harder to kill me."

Brokentail sneered through the blood and fur in his mouth. "Then I will keep killing you, taking away your lives one by one! Nothing will keep me from returning with leadership in my paws!" He threw himself onto his father, clawing out great clumps of his fur. Raggedstar fought his hardest, but his age and lack of recent battle training slowed him down. Again and again they slashed at each other. And again and again Brokentail began to strip each of Raggedstar's nine leadership lives away one by one. Finally Raggedstar broke away from Carrionplace, dashing away to camp, yowling a battle cry. But Brokentail got in front of him and slashed at his throat.

"Good bye _Father_," hissed Brokentail. "You were to soft-hearted to lead. I will be a leader that leads ShadowClan into greatness - something you never could have done." Realization slowly dawned on Raggedstar's bloody face. Then, frozen into one last look of panic, his eyes clouded over. Brokentail smiled and began to drag Raggedstar's broken body back to camp. But before he got even halfway, Tallpaw and Blackfoot skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Brokentail! We couldn't find any rogues in the swamp area, so we came looking for you and…" Tallpaw's amber eyes finally focused on Raggedstar's dead body. "Oh, Great StarClan! What ever happened?"

Brokentail sighed. "The rogues were more dangerous than we dreamed of. My father was killed by their leader. I did everything I could, but still he died. The least I could do was kill the whole lot of them. Their bodies are buried at Carrionplace. They do not deserve the honor of StarClan's rituals."

Tallpaw's head was already hung in mourning. Blackfoot took a look at Raggedstar. "Well, you couldn't have done anything more. Let's take him back to camp." Tallpaw charged ahead of them, racing back to camp to alert the rest of ShadowClan.

When every cat got back, all of ShadowClan had heard. As soon as Brokentail entered camp, Yellowfang came charging out of the medicine cat's den.

"I told you! It was too dangerous! Why did you send Blackfoot and his part of the patrol back towards the swamp?! You should have been together, and maybe Raggedstar would have survived!!" Yellowfang dragged Raggedstar off of Brokentail's back and pulled him into the shade to prepare for his burial. Blackfoot padded up to Brokentail, his head bowed.

"We have a new leader now, then?"

A smile edged Brokentail's bloodstained muzzle. "Yes. StarClan hope that I do as well as my father." He jumped up onto the Highbranch and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" Cats from all over camp came to sit beside the tree. Brokentail smiled to himself. _Soon, leadership will be mine and those fools down there will have no choice but to follow me!_

"As you all know, Raggedstar is dead, killed by the rogues by Carrionplace." Wails of despair and sadness echoed around the clearing. Brokenstar hissed, "Quiet! Raggedstar was a great leader and I must try to rise to his standards! I must prepare for a trip to the Moonstone to gain my nine lives! Soon, ShadowClan will be the greatest clan in the forest!" He leapt down and sauntered around the clearing, smiling to himself. _Now I will see who is loyal to me and who is not. Those who are not will suffer._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2! This isn't really as interesting, but it tells of Brokenstar's claw to power. Enjoy!

I also have to note something I forgot to put last chapter. When I wrote this story, I was writing a "short" story for school. It was mainly directed at an audience with no background information in the story. Therefore, as many have said, the Bonehill here is much like the one in _The Darkest Hour_. The back story I had for that little mistake was the fact that Tigerstar could have gotten the idea from Brokenstar and wanted to pay tribute to him in _TDH_. I wanted to give my readers then a little hint of books to come so they could relate back to my fan fiction. With that in mind, here is chapter 2!

* * *

_First moon of leaf-bare_

_Moon phase: Waning crescent_

"Keep building, you softhearted geese!" Brokenstar snapped. A moon had passed, and some of ShadowClan, especially Yellowfang, began to think that Brokenstar really wasn't the one to lead. Yellowfang passed the cats in the center of the clearing, building a hill of some white scraps-tree bark she thought. When she got closer, she could see that the hill was actually made purely out of prey bones - ones that should have been buried to honor the life that StarClan had given every cat to eat.

"What are you doing with those prey bones?" she hissed at Brokentail. "Those need to be buried! StarClan will curse us for not properly honoring the life of our prey!"

Brokenstar sneered. "No they won't! This is the Bonehill! It's my first major contribution."

"No," spat Yellowfang. "It's your curse! You will destroy ShadowClan!"

"Oh, you fool," he murmured. "I will just change it, so that the softhearted memories of the 'former' ShadowClan will be erased forever."

"But I will remember it," whispered Yellowfang. "I will never forget the clan that Raggedstar built. And she stalked away, tail held high.

Brokenstar watched her go, a smile forming on his cruel features. _You want change? Here's some drastic change._ He leapt up onto the newly finished Bonehill and yowled in his most menacing voice, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Bonehill for a clan meeting!" Cats reluctantly left the safety of their dens out into the crisp, cool air and padded out to the Bonehill, They were being careful not to step on any bones, as if the spirit of their prey would jump out and attack them if they did.

"This day will bring many changes to ShadowClan..."Brokenstar began.

"What if we don't want change?" asked Tallpaw.

"Yeah, what if ShadowClan was good when Raggedstar was leader?" added Brightflower.

Brokenstar snarled. _How dare you fools contradict me?_ "Then you both will be sent to StarClan early." Tallpaw crept backward, a worried look on her beautiful face. Brightflower put a comforting tail around her, glaring at Brokenstar, who was smiling with satisfaction.

"We are short of _strong_ warriors. We need new apprentices…"

"But none of the kits are six moons old yet!" yowled Brightflower, "What are you tying to say?"

"Are you disobeying me?!" roared Brokenstar.

"N-n-no Brokenstar, I-I just thought…"

"Maybe you need a little punishment to keep you and that mouth of yours in line," hissed Brokenstar, stalking up to Brightflower. "What do you think?"

"I-I-I don't…"

Brokenstar spat. "Bring out your kits, Brightflower or I'll make quick work of them!"

Brightflower leapt up and dashed into the nursery. "What are you doing to ShadowClan, Brokenstar, what are you doing," she murmured to herself. She gently nudged her kits to their paws. "Let's go. Brokenstar has something to say." Ignoring the squeals of protest from her kits, she led them out into the cold air of early leaf-bare.

"There, now isn't that better?" whispered Brokenstar, "Come up to the Bonehill, now." Blossomkit and Volekit staggered up to the Bonehill, squealing in terror.

"These kits are… hmm... special." meowed Brokenstar. "They get to be apprenticed early; isn't that amazing?"

"NO!" squealed Brightflower. "They are only three moons old! You can't change the Warrior code! You aren't all powerful! Blossomkit, Volekit, come here and…"

Brokenstar sighed. "Blackfoot, Clawface, restrain her."

Blackfoot looked at Clawface, and they both leapt at Brightflower. Clawface slashed at Brightflower's muzzle, silencing her. Blackfoot pinned her down and centered her head, forcing her to watch as her kits were made apprentices. Brightflower started yowling again and Blackfoot, sighing, reared up on his hind legs and came crashing down on Brightflower's skull with his huge black paws. Brightflower's cry was silenced immediately and the two toms obediently dragged her back into the cool darkness of the medicine cat den. Yellowfang, her orange eyes wide with shock and terror, went mutely over to the fallen queen with shaking legs. Brokenstar smiled again.

"From now on, these two kits will be known as Blossompaw and Volepaw. Blossompaw here will be mentored by Clawface. Volepaw will be mentored by me." Brokenstar nudged the brown tom to his feet and pushed the gray she-cat over toward Clawface.

"Hmm…" meowed Brokenstar. "There's something wrong with this picture. I don't think that there should be an apprentice beside Clawface. Blossompaw, come here."

Blossompaw staggered up to Brokenstar, still mewling in terror. She went to stand beside her brother, while Brokenstar put his tail around the two new apprentices. "They both get to be apprenticed by me. Isn't that lovely? Two apprentices being mentored by their leader. They must be very proud." The two kits looked very far from proud; in fact, they looked downright terrified. Clawface looked incredulous, but resigned. But Blackfoot had a questioning look in his eye.

"But Brokenstar, how do you expect to keep up with two… kits all day? Mentoring apprentices is hard work," he added as an afterthought, shooting a glance at Tallpaw, who grinned apologetically.

"Yes, and why do you get both apprentices?" asked Russetfur. "There are cats here that haven't had apprentices yet." Every cat knew well that Russetfur was striving hard to get her first apprentice, having had her warrior's ceremony a few moons ago.

"In answer to Russetfur's question," explained Brokenstar with increasing disdain, "I am the highest rank in the clan; therefore, I have privileges. Answering Blackfoot's question, I should get some more food. In fact, with leaf-bare so bad, I should get most of the food you catch. Russetfur, I trust you bring back enough for my inner guard and me."

Russetfur looked shocked. "Then what will the rest of us eat?"

Brokenstar just rolled his eyes. "If you're lucky, you can eat the leftovers. If not, you go hungry or eat crowfood. Any objections?" His cold eyes roamed around the clearing, fixing on each cat in the clearing. Many of them had jostled together and were giving Brokenstar looks of mutiny. Brokenstar cocked his head to one side, daring them to speak. _Speak, you pieces of fox dung. Speak, if you dare. _But no cat moved. A silence as cold as the leaf-bare air around them had settled over the camp. Brokenstar smirked. Assuming a sphinx-like position and puffing out his chest, Brokenstar waved the tip of his bent tail. "Then leave me in peace." Every cat scattered back to their dens, desperate to get away from the cold heart that had taken over the once great ShadowClan.

* * *

Chapter 3 is next! By the way, thanks to MushroomT for pointing out all the little details I missed. Thanks to StarClan's Nightmare for giving me the possible back story of the Bonehill. Updates soon!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

A/N: Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. I've lost the third part of the story, and even if I did post it, it would be terribly rushed, with bad flow and timing. I was getting past the 10 page limit for my story, so I compacted two pages into one. I don't know where the original is, but I'll keep looking. MushroomT, StarClan's Nightmare, and Gingerstar14 - thank you for reviewing my story and helping me make it better. Thanks for sticking with me.

I'll get that chapter up as soon as I find it!

Dawny


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again! It's been a while, but I finally found the last, sucky chapter of this story. I was running out of space on the paper, so it's really short and rushed. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

This goes to MushroomT, StarClan's Nightmare, Gingerstar14, and SnaketailTheFirst for being my faithful reviewers!

Standard disclaimer still applies.

_First Moon of Leaf-Bare  
Moon phase: Waning gibbous_

"Keep working! Catch that mouse and you might have food to last you two days!" Brokenstar's snarl cut through the still leaf-bare air, loud enough to wake the birds and startle them into flight from their trees. Blossompaw squealed and pushed off with her little legs that were not able to support her as she landed. The mouse, thin as its tail, disappeared into the trees. Volepaw's legs crumpled as he chased after it. The two finally collapsed, panting, staring desperately at Brokenstar and hoping that he would give them a chance. But Brokenstar looked as mad as a hornet after its nest was stolen by a foolish apprentice.

"I TOLD YOU!" he yowled. "I TOLD YOU TO STALK TO IT, NOT JUMP AT IT! NOT UNTIL YOU'RE READY!!!" and slashed the two across their muzzles. The two new apprentices squealed, screaming for Brightflower as Brokenstar slashed them again and again. "You two are going hungry again!" he snarled. "You obviously can't catch your food. You don't even get crowfood tonight. Go hungry. You have to learn how to survive! NOW GO!!" Brokenstar spat out the last words as the two kits scrambled back to the apprentice den.  
Brokenstar sighed. _It's not worth training these mousebrained pieces of foxdung. I should just kill them and put them out of their misery... _

Just then, Brokenstar spotted Yellowfang coming out of her den. An idea sparked into his head. _Maybe it's time to get some revenge on the old piece of foxdung_. Smiling, Brokenstar headed back into the inner camp, a plan unraveling inside his depraved mind.

_Three days later..._

Yellowfang came out of her den, hungry and cold. It was early morning and her head was spinning. Brokenstar was all of a sudden nice to those poor kits. They were enjoying training more and more and no more scars appeared on those tiny muzzles. As she sorted out the dead herbs from the good ones, she noticed Blossompaw and Volepaw clamoring excitedly in the clearing. Brokenstar stood next to them.

"Now, my apprentices, we are going to Carrionplace tonight. It will be the farthest away from camp that you have ever been. Are you ready?" Brokenstar noticed Yellowfang coming out of her den and glared at her, as if challenging her to disagree.

_Fine_, thought Yellowfang, _I'll follow them. The last time Brokenstar went to Carrionplace, Raggedstar died. I'll be keeping an eye on them._ Out loud she said: "I'm going to get some catmint." Then she headed out of camp. Padding carefully over the frost covered leaves, Yellowfang crept to Carrionplace, following the exited squeals.

"What are we doing there?"

"What will we see?"

Yellowfang heard Brokenstar chuckle. "How about some battle training? We'll start easy, don't worry."

_No... it can't be... NO! _This didn't bode will with the old medicine cat. She dashed toward Carrionplace, not caring if any cat saw her. She reached it just in time to see Brokenstar bite down on Volepaw's throat. Yellowfang tried to throw herself into the clearing to shield the kits. But fear and shock would not let her. Blossompaw squealed and dashed back toward camp. But Brokenstar was quicker and snapped her spine before she could reach Yellowfang, who was standing in the shadows, stock still with horror. Brokenstar dragged Blossompaw back to her brother and disappeared into the trees.

Yellowfang crept out into the clearing, examining the two bloody kits. She began to lick the blood off the kits. The cold snow fell around them, turning Volepaw's brown pelt to white and restoring Blossompaw's bloodstained fur to its creamy origin. "Why must it be you? Oh, poor Blossompaw, Volepaw... why? What would make him do this?" She asked the questions to herself, trying to make sense of the mysteries of the forest.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY APPRENTICES! GET OUT OF MY CLAN!!!" Yellowfang whipped around, staring Brokenstar in the face. "What did I do to...? I didn't..." She regained her control. "You killed them," she hissed softly. "You killed them because of your mistake. You can't exile me for something I didn't do."

"Hah!" he spat, "Watch me. I'm the Clan leader, not you. I can do what I please." He slowly circled Yellowfang, who was staring, shocked, at Brokenstar. "If any of my warriors spot you on any of ShadowClan's territory after sundown, they have permission to kill you." Still Yellowfang didn't move.

"This isn't right, Brokenstar. You're our leader and you..."

"Stop babbling and GO! GO AND NEVER RETURN!!!" Without any mercy in his eyes, Brokenstar clamped down on the scruff of her neck and threw her out of the clearing. His eyes followed her as she stumbled away from Carrionplace, into the shadows of the marshy ShadowClan territory.

Yellowfang watched helplessly as Raggedstar buried Blossompaw and Volepaw, shoving them unceremoniously in the dirt. Licking the blood off of his lips, he padded off. Yellowfang couldn't help but watch as the darkness swallowed him whole. The image of Blossompaw and Volepaw being murdered, of her son watching the blood spill out of those two helpless kits flashed through her brain.

Yellowfang looked back into the shadows, in the general direction of Brokenstar's long gone silhouette. "I never told you that I was your mother," she whispered into the dark. "I was never supposed to mate with Raggedstar. It was illegal. I thought my debt had already been paid when your two sisters died. But now I can see that I am wrong. _You_ are my punishment. I will have to rid this world of you. I can't keep you here, Brokenstar. You will not be sent to StarClan, I promise you." 

_I have to get away from here,_ she thought. _Far away._ Sighing, she padded off into the distance. She did not look back, not once.

**~~Fin~~**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

~~Dawny~~


End file.
